This invention relates to a garment that comprises a plurality of fabric types having different performance characteristics in different areas of the garment. In particular, the invention relates to a garment having a hydrophobic forearm.
Fishing, and particularly fly fishing, imposes a wide variety of performance requirements on the garments of the fisherman. For example, a fly fishing shirt is most comfortable when moisture does not accumulate on the skin of the fisherman, when the shirt does not impede the movement of the fisherman's upper body and arms, when the shirt does not support the growth of odor-producing microorganisms, and when dipping a forearm into the water (e.g., to release a fish) does not result in the other parts of the garment becoming wet. Background art fly fishing garments have not adequately addressed these requirements.
The background art is characterized by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,922,723; 5,416,929; 5,453,268; 5,631,074; 5,453,268; 6,041,446; 5,946,726; 6,000,057; 6,040,251; 6,155,084; 6,194,332; 6,427,242; 6,438,755; and 6,499,320; and U.S. patent applications Nos. 2002/0023283; 2002/0124293; 2002/0146950; 2002/0162161; and 2003/0106130; the disclosures of which patents and patent applications are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
Popper in U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,723 discloses methods and articles for deodorizing using ion exchange cotton. This invention is limited in that a garment must be treated with a weak base anion exchange material.
Braunstein in U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,929 discloses a garment having an antimicrobial treated crotch. This invention is limited in that an open knit construction that is formed of both treated and untreated yarn must be used, with the treated yam being treated with a chlorinated phenoxy antimicrobial compound.
Ueno et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,268 discloses an antimicrobial and deodorant-finished product. This invention is limited in that it requires use of an antimicrobial Schiff base derivative of an aminoglycoside as the active ingredient and a polyoxy-ethylenepolyalkylsiloxane for improving resistance to washing.
Herlihy, Jr. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,631,074 discloses a waterproof breathable fabric for outdoor athletic apparel. This invention is limited in that it is a laminated fabric that has uniform performance characteristics.
Green in U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,726 discloses a sport top with interior bust support. This invention is limited in that it requires incorporation of a bust support structure into a garment.
Newman in U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,057 discloses odor preventing hunting apparel. This invention is limited in that it requires the use of an inner layer of antimicrobial fabric and an outer layer of an odor absorbing material.
Caldwell in U.S. Pat. No. 6,040,251 discloses garments of barrier webs. This invention is limited in that it is a fabric comprising a web that has been treated with a curable shear thinned thixotropic polymer composition.
Braunstein in U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,446 discloses a panty with an integrated treated crotch. This invention is limited in that it comprises a garment having a portion that is treated with a chlorinated phenoxy antimicrobial composition.
Andrews et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,084 disclose a protective article made of a composite fabric. This invention is limited in that use of yams or materials having different mechanical properties is required.
Bush et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,242 disclose a winter-sports garment lining system characterized by localized climate control characteristics. At col. 4, lines 2-6, this reference teaches that “the sleeves of the garment lining may include a nylon or other water-resistant fabric, as may be an area of the garment lining adjacent to the zipper or other principal closure mechanism of the garment; here again to prevent wetting of the lining and any underlying apparel.” The invention is limited, however, in that the disclosed structure does not prevent water into which a lower sleeve of the garment is immersed (e.g., during fly fishing operations) from being transported into adjacent portions of the garment. At col. 1, lines 31-34, the reference discloses “a garment lining system that is specifically configured to provide desired performance properties at predetermined anatomical locations rather than universally throughout the garment lining.” The reference does not teach the fabric-type/location combinations disclosed herein. Moreover, the requirement that a stretchable open mesh sheet be used in the armpit region (col. 4, lines 40-43) teaches away from the invention disclosed herein.
MacDonald et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,438,755 disclose an aerodynamic garment for improved athletic performance. This invention is limited in that requires the use of fabrics appropriate for the Reynolds numbers of body segments.
Bernhardt in U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,320 discloses a garment having antimicrobial properties. This invention is limited in that the presence of yarns with the active antimicrobial agent on the interior of the garment is required. Moreover, a fabric that has uniform performance characteristics is disclosed.
Kania et al. in U.S. patent application No. 2002/0023283 disclose apparel designed to be worn in or under water. This invention is limited in that molding of the article of apparel is required.
Zeiler in U.S. patent application No. 2002/0124293 discloses an insect barrier garment. This invention is limited in that a base fabric, a spacer layer and a cover fabric are required.
Reich in U.S. patent application No. 2002/0146950 discloses antimicrobial materials. This invention is limited in a fabric having uniform performance characteristics is required.
Zeiler in U.S. patent application No. 2002/0162161 discloses an insect barrier garment. This invention is limited in that a base fabric, a spacer layer and a cover fabric are required.
Reynolds in U.S. patent application 2003/0106130 discloses a body form-fitting rainwear. This invention is limited in a layered fabric having uniform performance characteristics is required.
From the above, it is apparent that what is needed is a garment that is specifically designed for fishing in general and for fly fishing in particular. A garment is needed that comprises different portions having different performance characteristics that meet the performance requirements of fly fishing.